


Paternal Instincts

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly three weeks of the silent treatment from Danny, a text sends Ethan flying to the human's house. What he finds is not quite what he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



> This was written for the amazing passion56321 on Tumblr...:)  
> Enjoy :)

Danny had given him the silent treatment for the better part of three weeks after accidentally finding out that his boyfriend of four months was a werewolf. So, naturally, Ethan literally jumped out of the window of his and Aiden’s apartment as soon as he had read the human’s text. 

_Come over?_

Aiden would probably call him pathetic for trailing behind the Hawaiian like a love-sick puppy over two little words, were it not for the fact that his twin was just as bad when it came to Lydia. Except that he never had to tell her about his furry time of the month. So Aiden could go fuck himself, after all, he hadn’t not been able to be with his significant other for nearly 21 fucking days, thus, Aiden could most definitely take his comments about Ethan being whipped, and shove them up his arse. 

The run to Danny’s house still took him nearly fifteen minutes, because Ethan could not be arsed to take his bike; that would’ve taken too much time to get out of the garage and start. He wasn’t wearing any shoes either. No that he cared, but a few people did look at him funnily when he ran down the streets in nothing but jeans and a light blue sweater that belonged to Danny. It was also difficult to run at very-fast-but-yet-human speed and not go down on all fours and leap over cars. It was still before sunset, so that wouldn’t have been a good idea. 

When he finally stopped at the Mahealanis’ residence, the sun had just started to go down, colouring the sky in shades of pink, orange, and red. A light breeze ruffled Ethan’s shirt as he walked towards the house with knots of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He knew that the spare key was underneath the door mat, but considering the circumstances, the alpha rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer. He also hoped for that someone to be Danny, because Ethan really wanted to avoid Mrs. Mahealani’s disappointed look after having hurt her son’s feelings so badly that he refused to talk to him. 

His shoulders relaxed when Danny’s still familiar heartbeat came closer and Ethan could’ve howled at the moon gleefully when he finally looked into Danny’s gorgeous complexion. Realising that that probably would not have gone over well, the werewolf opted for a beaming smile, one he saw mirrored on Danny’s face.  


“Hey,” he greeted, still grinning.

“Hey,” Danny replied, looking him up and down and raising an eyebrow in amusement, “You’re not wearing shoes.”

The alpha blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeeeah, I kinda ran here as soon as I read your message…,” Ethan said, eliciting a laugh from the other boy. His heart gave a little jump at that and his stomach twisted pleasantly at the sound. Now though, Ethan had no clue on how to proceed from here. Should he give Danny a hug? Kiss him?

Danny made that choice for him by pulling him in by the collar of his shirt and pressing their lips together. Ethan made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around the human’s waist, pulling him closer and at the same time he deepened the kiss, licking across Danny’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Slowly, the alpha felt Danny’s lips give way, and he could re-explore Danny’s mouth. 

Ethan let out an unhappy sound when Danny pulled away, and he only reluctantly let go of the Hawaiian’s waist. 

“Come on in, and treasure that kiss, it’s the only thing you’ll get tonight, we have company,” Danny smirked at Ethan’s horrified expression and pulled him inside, towards the living room. Ethan’s werewolf hearing only picked up the sound of a second heartbeat in the house now, he had been too distracted before. At the kitchen door, Danny stopped his boyfriend. “Could you get me a glass of water? I’ll be in the living room. Thanks,” he smiled, not even waiting for an answer before continuing on walking towards the living room. Ethan stood rooted to the floor until Danny disappeared through the archway separating the corridor from the living space. Only then did the werewolf walk into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard above the sink. “Anything for you, babe,” Ethan muttered good-naturedly as he filled it with water and left the kitchen.

Entering the living room revealed a baby, not older than a year, lying on a blanket on the carpet. Danny sat before it, his upper body hovering over the infant, tickling it. The baby gurgled out laughs and chuckles, its rosy cheeks and wide, open-mouthed smile adding to the happy glow of its eyes. Ethan’s heart melted a little and his wolf gave a pleased howl at the thought of Danny interacting with their future cub. Ethan’s eyes widened a little at the thought, pupils dilating and heartbeat speeding up. To his immense relief he didn’t drop the glass. The alpha respected Danny’s boundaries though, and if the human said there wouldn’t be more than kissing tonight, then Ethan would be happy with that. 

Curious, he stepped closer, and gave the baby a warm smile when its gaze met Ethan’s. The child gurgled happily, reached its chubby arms up towards the werewolf and made grabby hand motions. Completely entranced, Ethan knelt down, hesitantly reaching out towards the little human with his own arms. He could hear Danny chuckling and the Hawaiian’s warm voice instructed him to pick the baby up. 

“It’s our neighbour’s daughter. She went out with her husband today, so she asked me to watch her,” Danny explained, “It was on short notice, just after I had sent you the text.”

The little girl cuddled against Ethan’s chest the moment he picked her up, obviously comfortable with being engulfed by the warmth the werewolf’s body emitted. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, Ethan’s watchful eyes over her.

 

Danny observed his boyfriend silently, a soft smile tugging on the corners of his lips. If he could trust Ethan around Mathilda, he could trust him in their relationship as well. And, even though it was still quite a few years away, Danny was sure Ethan would make a great dad. They were still young, and after the whole werewolf fiasco, Danny’s trust in Ethan was still a little shaky, but he’d love to be a part of that family…


End file.
